The drama of bowling night
by fangirl4life03
Summary: Beast Boy let's the things that people say get to him while Raven has trouble living life to the fullest. On bowling night, Raven tries to take Beast Boy's advice but what will happen if drama starts? (Still not good at summaries)


_**Author's note:**_

 _ **So this is just a little story to keep you guys occupied while I work on my other stories, so the chapters want be that long. To all my old readers, (if you're still here) I apologize for not updating in forever. Don't worry, I'll be updating soon.**_

"Beast Boy! We're waiting on you!" Cyborg yelled.

Tonight was bowling night for the Titans. Nobody was going to be there but them because the last time they went, they stopped a criminal and was offered to bowl free at night when everyone was gone.

"I'll meet you guys there!" he yelled back at Cyborg.

"Well ok." Beast Boy waited until he heard his best friend walk away and turned towards his mirror and examined his body. He closed his eyes and imagined himself with regular skin color and blonde hair, the way he looked before the accident. He didn't even want to open his eyes to reality, he wanted to keep his eyes closed forever. To bad he couldn't. He opened his eyes and stared at himself while reflecting on everything people said about him.

"They were right about Garfield," he started while still looking in the mirror, "you're no human, you're a creature. You're no hero, you're a monster. You're not helpful, you're useless. That'll never change." A tear started falling from his eye as he looked down trying to avoid looking at himself.

A sigh slipped from his lips as he put on a green shirt and jeans. Before walking out the door, he glanced at himself one more time before heading to the roof.

Once on the roof, he instantly spotted Raven sitting on the edge with a book in her hand.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" she asked without looking back.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He replied and sat next to her. There was a short pause before Raven decided to speak again.

"So, why are you still here?"

"Well I couldn't decide what to wear and then I finally decided to go with the casual," he lied, " And you?"

"Decided not to go." She answered

"Why?"

"Garfield, you know I'm not the type of person to just go out and have fun."

"But sometimes its best to, you need to live life to the fullest. You'll never know when your life we'll flash by." Raven closed her book and made eye contact with her teammate wondering where the heck that just came from.

"Who are you and what have you done with Beast Boy?" This made Beast Boy smiled.

"Think about it Raven, you want regret it. See you later." He said as he got up and jumped off the Tower.

"3..2..1.." Raven counted as a green hawk took the sky.

Raven watched as he grew distance from her. She started to here his words echo through her mind. The empath was getting confused, was this the same Beast Boy who was childish and loved playing pranks? She could only wonder what was going on in his mind right now.

I know what you're thinking, "Raven, you're an empath!" but she agreed to ask her friends before doing so.

Her mind shifted to what he said about not being at the bowling alley. Was he new to how her powers worked? She felt depression and sadness coming from his room, but that wasn't the only time. Since their rooms aren't to far away from each other, his emotions always flew into her room.

She knew he was lying the whole time.

Why didn't she say anything? Simple, she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. All those sad emotions flowing through him made her feel empty Azar knows why. Raven and Beast Boy had their bad moments but most of the time now, they're always having good moments. It's like each day they get closer and closer, it's as if they're dating…..

Nah….

Maybe…

Raven teleported to her room and sat on her bed. Once again, the young changeling's words played over and over again like a record. Of course she wanted to live life to the fullest but how? Yes Trigon has been defeated and yes she has control over her emotions, but there's this new emotion she has, one that makes her feel very uncomfortable. She's had it for awhile, probably for a few months, but she never visited her. She always talked to Raven but she never told her which emotion she was, neither did Raven bother to ask. She seemed very different than all her others but Raven just couldn't figure it out.

She'll ask her, when the time is right.

:/:

Beast boy landed in front of the bowling alley and walked in. He went to get shoes and waited until someone came to give him a pair. He saw Starfire and Robin already bowling together. Of course Cyborg was hitting up the concession stand. He really wish Raven was here, he would've loved to bowl with her.

"Yo Beast boy! What's up man?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing." He said while watching Starfire trying to bowl.

"Why didn't you ride with us? I had to listen to those two flirt while I drove!"

"Why didn't they just take the R-Cycle?"

"Robin took it to the shop, the shop! I could've fixed it up!"

"Dude it's just a motorcycle. And you know when it comes to that thing he wants to make sure nothing happens to it."

"True, but he took it to people he don't even know! I wouldn't be surprised if it came back in pieces."

"Dude chill, if he trust some unknown dude to do his motorcycle then that's him."

"Yeah, me and you are at number eight, I'm about to get some nachos and I'll be right there."

"Alright." Beast Boy waited a few more seconds at the shoe counter when a person who worked there popped up.

"Hey Beast Boy, how's it going?" Garfield turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Kim?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still owe you for rescuing me from that burning building and I still couldn't believe you disobeyed Robin's orders."

"Ok one, my instincts were kicking in so I had no choice and two I'm a hero Kimberly, it was my job to save you, you don't owe me anything."

"But you know what type of person I am Beast Boy, if someone does something for me, I have to do something back- "

"Kim if you do anything for me I'll never talk to you again." Kim stared at Beast Boy wondering if he was joking or serious. By the look in his eyes, she could tell he was serious.

Every since Beast Boy rescued her from a burning building, she's been thinking of ways to show how thankful she was but he wouldn't allow it, a simple thank you was good enough for him. They have this brother and sister relationship where they can trust each other and go to each other and talk. This has been happening for almost a year already and Kim still thinks of him as her older brother while Beast Boy thinks of her as a little sister.

"Ok fine, anyway what size?" Kim asked.

"Ten." He answered

"And I thought my feet were big." She mumbled and grabbed a ten.

"I heard that." Beast Boy said while taking the shoes and walked towards Cyborg.

:/:

Raven appeared outside the bowling alley. Instead of wearing her cloak, she wore a dark blue T-shirt with black jeans. She didn't feel comfortable without her cloak but decided to go without it for once. She walked in the door and instantly spotted Beast Boy leaving the shoe counter. She wasn't planning on bowling, she just decided to watch her friends play. Before she could go meet up with them, the girl at the shoe counter called her name.

"Hi Raven!" Raven soon realized it was Kim, the girl Beast Boy saved from a burning building. Raven made her way over to her and waved.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"I just started last week, and the manager already trust me that he let me run the place tonight with my friend Sean. He's working the concession stand."

"Oh, well I'm going to go catch up with the others, see you later."

"Wait what about your bowling shoes?"

"I wasn't planning on bowling tonight."

"Oh, ok then."

Raven looked towards to where Beast Boy and Cyborg was. She took a deep breath, she had something to tell the changeling.

:/:

"No Star, you're suppose to aim the ball at the pins, we've been over this before." Robin explained once again to Starfire.

"My apologies boyfriend Robin, I will make sure not to try and aim it at the screen that keeps the scores." Starfire grabbed her bowling ball and looked straight at the pins, she held the bowling ball up and was ready to strike. To bad Robin forgot to tell her to roll the ball instead of throw it.

All the pins broke.

:/:

"Man how'd you get a strike?" Cyborg whined.

"It's all in the wrist my metal friend." Beast Boy smirked.

"Time-out, going to get drink."

"Alright." As soon as Cyborg left, Beast Boy noticed Raven walking his way. He as surprised to see her without her usual attire. He was actually happy that he could see more of her face. He thought it was silly of how she hid her true beauty in that dark cloak that was hiding her from the world. He was starting to hope she'll wear it lest often.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, you look nice." He said back.

"Thanks, I wanted to-"

"Where are your bowling shoes?" he interrupted her.

"Oh I wasn't going to bowl tonight, anyway-"

"Why?" he cut in again.

"I don't really want to, now-"

"So you show up and don't even want to bowl? Don't you want to have fun? Remember what I said about living life to the fullest? You're not doing it."

"Beast Boy you should be lucky I came."

"You're right, I am lucky you came, but just because you came doesn't mean you're living life to the fullest."

"Did you ever think I just might not want to life to the fullest?" Raven asked, but that wasn't true, she was trying to by telling him how she really feels before life flies away but he just wouldn't let her talk.

"I always thought one day you'll stop being stubborn, I guess I was wrong."

"I'm being stubborn? You're arguing over something that's pointless!"

"So it's pointless that I want you to be more free and express yourself? That I don't want to see you locked up in your dark room forever?"

"You're missing the whole point-"

"That's funny, because you just said this argument is pointless." Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was done with him.

"It was pointless coming here." She said and headed for the exit. Beast Boy stood there for a moment and sighed, he knew he went to far.

:/:

Kim watched as Starfire threw the ball at the pins and made them break. Her mouth hung just thinking of what her boss would think seeing half bowling pins. She told Sean to handle it and she'll work the concession. Cyborg came by and asked for a drink and while she prepared it, Cyborg went over to Starfire and Robin. After she finished the drink, she noticed Raven and Beast Boy talking. Since the music was loud, she couldn't hear them but knew something was wrong by their facial expressions and Raven headed out the door. She looked back at Beast Boy to see him let out a sigh.

She knew there was something wrong.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **how was it? Good? Ok? Terrible? Let me know.**_

 _ **Do you guys think Beast Boy overreacted or was Raven being really stubborn? Or were they both just doing to much?**_

 _ **This story might not be that long, I'm not sure yet. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll have a new chapter up soon! (Oh and in case you guys didn't know, I'm Kim :)) Until next time!**_

 _ **~Kim**_


End file.
